


Attention

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance wants Attention because hes lance, M/M, Minor Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Orphan Keith (Voltron), Shes kinda like that person who makes sure everything goes well in the relationship, hunk and pigde live in normal houses, keith and lance live together, sorry about tags, they kinda know each other since they grew up in the same neighbor hood, they like flirt and everything but its not like a big romantic makeout session, unlike Keith and Lance tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith Kogane and Lance McClain meet once again after several years of separation by Keith moving to a new foster home. Now sharing the same college, then the same dance and drama class, they slowly begin to fall for each other as they express all sides of their personality and style through Dance and Passion.





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Lance and Keith meet again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so, this is my really bad work! hope you enjoy it <3

 

_When I was little, there was this one little kid in my neighborhood. I remember his bright and bossy hues of brown and the caramel skin that looked as soft as I remember it being. His laugh filled the room and his cute voice spoke with a hint of sassiness and the words I couldn't understand mixed up with English so fluently. Personally, I thought he was a weird Alien, some Weird being from outer space who wasn't human.. thinking of why the boy was so happy constantly and always on the go. But in reality, I was the real Alien.. At least to everyone else._

* * *

 

 

Sometimes, I would just rather dig a hole in my backyard and bury myself deep just to get out of a awkward situation. When I had moved into my dorm four days before College officially started, I wasn't nervous whatsoever. My job in College was to study, Dance and go to class. My foster brother had helped me move in, moving my bed into the room and helping me set my rather unattractive room up. The room had a soft gray carpet that laid all around the room along with dark gray and white walls. Holes in the walls showed where people before me hanged photos and hanged posters. I didn't really care. for as much as I knew, this room was mine and I could change it if I wanted too. 

"Where do you want the bed?" My brother, Shiro asked me. He was my foster brother, technically.. he belonged to the Shirogane family that I had been living with for almost four years now. Shiro treated me like a real brother although he was a bit older than me, almost by seven years. I scanned the room, looking for a good spot. The window the shone light into the room seemed like a good spot. "The window.. I like the area." I said, carrying it over. "Well, hold on.. the room is only so big.. where do you suppose your roommate will be sleeping?" 

My.. R o o m m a t e?

"Oh fuck..! I forgot all about that.." I stressed, putting the bed down into the middle of my room. "I don't want to have a roommate.. maybe I can just move in with Pidge.." "Keith, Pidge is a sixteen year old girl. Her parents would say no anyways." Shiro set the bed down as well. 

"Will I even know who is living with me?" I asked, sitting on top of the bed. "No, you wont. Most likely, they'll move in and you'll just have to live with them." Shiro continued to stand, bringing in some other boxes. I could hear the grunts and huffs of air blowing out of Shiro as he picked up each box. 

 

 

 


End file.
